


Hey I Just Met You And This Is Crazy But I'm Trevelyan So Bang Me Maybe

by AccioMjolnir



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioMjolnir/pseuds/AccioMjolnir
Summary: Annika Trevelyan sees what she wants and so she takes it.
Relationships: Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Blackwall/Female Trevelyan (Dragon Age)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Hey I Just Met You And This Is Crazy But I'm Trevelyan So Bang Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> This WAS a working title, but I grew fond of it. Not even sorry.

“So, what were you even doing out here?” 

“Mmm?” the Warden looked up at her from his place by the dying fire. He’d been sitting alone for at least half an hour, but now the Inquisition agent that had recruited him stood slightly behind him, one hand on a hip, the other holding a fruit she’d already half-eaten. She took another bite out of it. As she chewed, she put her foot on the stump he was seated on and leaned forward, using the elbow of the arm holding the fruit to prop herself up on her own knee.

“Out here,” she gestured with the fruit into the night, looking out and around into the dark woods. “The Hinterlands. What were you doing out here?”

“I, ah,” he started, frowning. “Well, recruiting.”

“Nugs and fennecs?”

“The _ villagers _ —why?” he shifted on the stump to get a better view of her. She had a bright, somewhat mischievous look to her. She took another bite of her fruit, the flesh of it crunching loudly as she tore a piece off with her teeth. The sweet juice of it clung to her lips.    
  
“Just curious,” she said while chewing. After swallowing, she gestured with her arm. “Scoot.”

“What?”   
  
“Scoot, make some room,” she said, nudging his shoulder. “Let me sit.”

“As you wish,” he said, feeling a little harangued, but moving over just the same. She plopped down on the stump, sitting necessarily close thanks to its limited size. The mild, sweet scent of the fruit she was finishing came with her. She tipped the hand holding the fruit toward him.    
  
“Want some?” she asked, and he looked at her apprehensively.

“You sure?”

“I offered, didn’t I?” she smiled, nudging the fruit slightly toward him. “Go on then.”

He took it and bit off a chunk of the cool, crisp flesh. He hummed a small, appreciative sound as he chewed and handed it back to her. She finished it off, lobbing the core into the darkness of the woods beyond their camp. 

“So, Warden Blackwall,” she said, after a pleasant moment of silence in which they both watched the dying embers of the fire, listening to the burning wood crackle and snap, “Is it just you?”

“My lady?”   
  
“I mean, is there someone out there you write letters to, or are you a lonesome traveler?”

“Ah. Lonesome traveler, I’m afraid.”

“Good, good,” she muttered, almost to herself. He raised an eyebrow and looked at her expectantly for a moment, so she continued. “I mean, not good that you’re lonesome, just…”

“Just?”   
  
“Well, I didn’t want to invite you to share my tent if you’ve got a family somewhere waiting for you.”

He sputtered, astonished. His voice was rough as he started, “Share your—”

“Look,” she said, looking directly at him now. “To be completely honest with you, I spend every day since I was dragged into this Inquisition business thinking the next hour of the day is the one in which I die. There’s a hole in the sky and another, creepier hole _ in my hand _ . I don’t know you, and you don’t know me. But you seemed interested in me earlier today, I’ve always had a thing for beards, you’ve got an incredibly sexy voice, and I’m feeling very lonely. So,” she gestured with her hand and spoke slowly. “Would you like to share my tent tonight?”

The question hung between them for a moment as he scanned her face, stunned that someone like her would even consider him for such a thing, let alone ask. Her skin was beautiful, smooth and scar-free. Dark lashes framed intense eyes, the dying firelight too dim for him to discern the color. Her hair, also dark, was drawn back and pinned up for practicality’s sake, but a few stray pieces had fallen out of the style and the whole thing was coming loose, as though she’d slept in it once already.

He nodded, she smiled broadly at him, and they stood together. Her tent was the last one on the row before the woods pressed against their clearing. As they arrived in front of it, she knelt down to pull her boots off and left them just inside the flap. She held it open for him to duck through and then they were alone, cut off from the breeze by the thick material of the tent, plunged into darkness without the glow of the dimming fire.

“Give it a few seconds,” she said quietly. “I don’t know if it really does anything, but I always think I can see better in the dark if I close my eyes for a little bit and then open them again.”

He did as she said, and sure enough, it seemed to help. He could see her shadowy frame before him in the darkness. Her elbows were out and her head was tipped down, indicating she was undoing the buttons on her tunic. His hands went to his belt, which he unbuckled swiftly, loosened, and dropped to the ground. They undressed there in the darkness, each handling their own garments, and piled them by the flap with their boots.

“My lady,” he murmured when he was finished, reaching a hand out in the darkness to place on her arm. 

“Annika,” she said, and he slid his hand up her arm to her shoulder and then up to her neck, cupping the base of her jaw, running his thumb along the lower edge of her face. She added, almost as an afterthought, and very quietly: “Or Annie, if you like.”

“Annie,” he said, softly, and he drew her toward him, closing the gap between them and bringing his mouth tentatively to hers. He misjudged in the dark and they came together hard, but with a chuckle, she deepened it, sliding a hand around to his ass, pulling him toward her. The air was not cold, but it was cooling as night drew deeper. Between that and her arousal her nipples were hard against his chest, and it only served to stiffen his erection, already growing between them. 

“Bedroll’s on this side,” she said, pulling him toward one edge of the tent, dipping down to her knees as she found the material with her feet. She took hold of his free hand and took him with her. When they were both settled on their knees she reached down and grasped his cock in her hand, eliciting a playful growl from the Warden.

“Not yet,” he said, pulling her hand away. He placed a hand on her shoulder and pushed back and down, urging her to lie on her back, and she obliged. As she situated herself with one leg to either side of him, he sat back on his heels, enjoying the sight before him. Dim as it was inside the tent, he could still make out her shape now that he’d grown used to the darkness. It was a beautiful shape: long, lean, muscular, yet feminine. Her position before him was inviting. Leaning forward, he steadied himself with one hand beside her. He cupped her breast with the other hand, teasing her nipple with his fingers, and then slid that hand down her abdomen toward her hip. She laughed and twitched as he grazed her lower torso.    
  
“Ah, ticklish,” he observed with a chuckle, and she responded by testing his abdomen as well. He jerked away from her fingers.    
  
“Two can play that game,” she warned. He responded by sliding his hand between her legs, sliding a finger along her wetness and making her gasp.

Bending over her, he brought his mouth down to her nipple as he fingered her, and she moaned happily. He trailed kisses from there down to her navel, all the while rubbing circles around her clit with his thumb, two fingers moving within her. She ran slender fingers along his shoulder and into his hair as he licked and kissed her skin, moving ever closer to her core, and then he was there, replacing his fingers with his tongue. 

His hands gripped her hips as he moved, keeping the connection tight and constant even as she bucked beneath him. She flexed her hips, pulling her thighs tighter against his head and then letting them go slack again as he sucked against her clit again, swirling his tongue around it. She pulled on his hair, and he found that he liked the feeling of it, a rough edge to their newfound intimacy. She breathed heavily as pleasure built within her, and then tugged on his hair again.    
  
“Stop,” she said, and immediately he paused, drawing up, the wetness of her clinging to his beard.    
  
“Something the matter?” he asked, and she shook her head in the dark, rustling her hair against the bedroll.    
  
“Didn’t want to come yet,” she said. “Too soon.”   
  
He chuckled to himself, and then he dove back between her legs. He drew the flat of his tongue languidly up her slit. She moaned loudly, and it was swiftly followed by the sound of her clapping her own hand against her mouth to muffle the sound. He smiled against her, swirling the tip of his tongue around the nub of her clit, and she squirmed against him. He listened to her as he worked, and as he heard her breathing grow faster, he reached between his own legs with one hand, preparing himself. Her hands left his hair and grabbed at the bedroll. Her hips bucked beneath him, and finally she came, her ecstasy accompanied with an exquisitely sexy sound.

He drew her orgasm out for her until she slackened beneath him, and then he rose up on one arm, wiping the moisture from his beard with his other hand. As he came into her reach, Annie wrapped her hand around him, sliding her fingers toward his base and then back again. An appreciative rumble rose from his throat, and he moved over her, leaning down to kiss her.    
  
“What do I call you?” she whispered lightly, running her free hand down the arm he was using to prop himself up. She murmured pleasantly as she danced her fingertips along his taut arm muscles.    
  
“Er,” he swallowed, distracted by the feel of her hands all over him. “Blackwall’s fine, I suppose.”   
  
“Not Gordon?”    
  
“Blackwall’s fine,” he repeated, and she responded by squeezing his member and making him moan.    
  
“All right then, Blackwall it is,” she said, sliding her legs up around him invitingly. She pulled her calves up to rest on his hips, and then pulled him in with her legs, beckoning him toward her. He obliged, letting her guide him to her core, and pressing his head against her opening. He pushed into her, leaning down to kiss her as he filled her with his length. She opened her mouth and met him with her tongue. 

They found a rhythm, both of them breathing heavily and letting out small sounds of enjoyment now and again as their bodies came together and apart with every thrust. She arched her neck sideways, giving him the freedom to drop kisses along her throat and underneath her ear. He learned quickly that kissing her throat brought her joy. She learned just as quickly that he liked a bit of roughness, and used her teeth here and there to nibble at his lip and his ear. 

One of her hands went to her own breast, fingers playing with her nipple. He leaned to one side, freeing a hand to meet hers there, lacing his fingers between hers. He pulled her hand up above her head and shifted again, bringing his mouth to her nipple. Teasing her sensitive skin with his tongue, he drew a gasp from her. He smiled against her breast.    
  
“I’m close,” she gasped, and he moved again, bringing his mouth to hers. He kissed her deeply and slowed down his thrusting, pulling almost all the way out of her and then thrusting fully back in. His fingers moved to her clit at the same time. She broke their kiss, curling into him, grasping his shoulders. He buried his face in her neck and sucked at her skin. She let out a delighted, low moan. “Oh, yes, keep doing that,” she whispered. 

He sped up again, continuing to finger her clit while he moved, and she clung to him now, her breath coming rapidly. She wrapped her legs around him and held on tight. Finally, her whole body shuddered, orgasm taking her. He kept going, enjoying the feel of her spasming around him, tightening around his shaft. 

“Should I pull out—“ he started, feeling his own climax rapidly approaching. She put her hands on his face and pulled him to her, biting at his lip. 

“No,” she whispered, squeezing with her legs to keep him where he was. He slid his tongue into her mouth and she met him eagerly. Moments later, he came, thrusting deeply and spending himself inside her.    
  
She made a tired, happy sound as he shifted, pulling out of her and rolling sideways, taking his weight off her. He laid down on his back beside her.

“You aren’t worried about—” he started, quietly, and she cut him off.

“I’m not worried,” she replied. She stretched beside him and tipped in his direction.

“You’re sure?”   
  
She replied with a hum of confirmation and shuffled closer to him in the darkness. She snaked her arm across his chest and pulled herself against his side. He moved his arm to put it around her. She exhaled and he felt her relax beside him.   
  
“Do you want me to stay?” he asked, after a bit of quiet. She murmured, a soft, inquisitive sound.

“I won’t stop you going, if you want to go,” she said, though she allowed her tone to tell him she’d rather he didn’t get up.   
  
“I can stay,” he replied. She yawned, and snuggled against him.    
  
“Good,” she said, and it was so soft and slow that he wondered if she’d fallen asleep before it came entirely out of her mouth. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes.


End file.
